


В дверь твою не придет беда

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Angst, Demons, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mutilation, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Pre-Devil May Cry 5, Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Обещания — единственное, что Ви сейчас может дать Неро.
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 3





	В дверь твою не придет беда

Руки у Ви холодные. Холодные и холеные. Неро ищет на них мозоли, шрамы, отметины старых травм, но, кажется, Ви с рождения не держал ничего тяжелее трости. Тонкая светлая кожа покрыта черными линиями странных татуировок, что вьются, вьются, вьются, впиваются в плоть, текут вместе с кровью по венам и несут свой яд к самому сердцу. Неро не знает их значения и не горит желанием узнавать. Он держит пальцы Ви своей единственной рукой, тщетно пытаясь согреть, и думает о том, насколько они оба безнадежны.

— Что ты задумал на этот раз? — спрашивает Ви, глядя на застывшего в раздумьях Неро. — Твое молчание никогда не приводит ни к чему хорошему.

— Я хочу стать сильнее.

Ви ощутимо вздрагивает. Ему не нравится подобная тема, но Неро, похоже, слишком сильно ушел в себя, раз не замечает этого.

— Ты не сможешь, — Ви чересчур категоричен, даже резок. Он словами пытается дать пощечину, раз не может сделать это руками — Неро держит его пальцы, и отчего-то не хочется разрывать контакт. — К тому же твоя слабость — единственная причина, по которой ты по-прежнему жив.

В глубине глаз Неро вспыхивает обида, когда он поднимает взгляд, но, увы, правда на стороне Ви. Сейчас не время, не сложились еще обстоятельства так, чтобы Неро мог стать сильнее. Ринуться в гущу боя означает лишь отдать свою голову врагу.

— Я... понимаю это.

— Не понимаешь, Неро. И не сможешь понять, пока не перестанешь жить прошлым. — Ви склоняется ближе, лбом прижимается ко лбу. Неро горячий, он весь почти пылает огнем. Ви жалеет о том, что было сделано, но чтобы мог жить один, должен пострадать другой. — Отдохни немного, время еще есть. Я останусь рядом.

Обещания — единственное, что он сейчас может дать.

Ви прикрывает глаза, делая вид, что не замечает слез, бегущих по щекам Неро.


End file.
